


Human(ity)

by SaltNTang



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Attempted Sexual Assault, Eventual Romance, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Mystery, Pampering, Partners in Crime, Reader-Interactive, Slow Build, crime solving bois, lots of sumo pets don’t worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltNTang/pseuds/SaltNTang
Summary: You play as Connor before the deviant revolution. Your choices dictate whether Connor will remain a slave of humanity, or break free to become something more, something that can love.This is an interactive story! The readers will be faced with options. The most popular option commented down below on each chapter will determine Connor’s actions. Your collective choices will steer the story.





	1. Chapter 1

“Lieutenant Anderson, there seems to be a trace of android thirium 310.” Connor stated as he brushed two blood soaked fingers across his tongue.

“God damn it, Connor, don’t fuckin’ lick it!” Hank yelled in exasperation. 

Standing up from his previously crouched down position, the android furrowed his brow. “This is how I analyze blood sa—“

“Connor, fuckin’ save it, just don’t go sucking your fingers around me, Jesus.” Hank rubbed his face with a frustrated groan.

Connor followed the blue blood traces with his eyes, stroking the gray concrete walls with his fingers carefully as he spoke, “Yes detective, I will avoid doing so around you.”

The two detectives had been sent to a recent crime scene reported early this morning at around 9am. Though there were heavy traces of human blood, the detectives speculated an android on human assault. Though Connor could pair the blue blood sample to one specific android’s serial number, the human blood sample wasn’t stored anywhere in his data base, which meant this individual’s fingerprints was untraceable. 

A soft click under Connor’s fingers brought his attention back. Pausing with hesitance, Connor gazed at the previously hidden hatchet his fingers seemed to fit under. Pulling it slowly revealed a tiny, squared basement area. There, an android sat, it’s knees cradled around it’s arms. 

Connor paused at the image, careful of startling the android and causing conflict.

Hank moved to stand beside Connor, his eyes taking in the sight with a small, muttered, “Oh, fuck me.” 

The android raised its head slowly, revealing a female android. Long brown synthetic hair dropped above her shoulders in a bob. Her pants were ripped to shreds in pieces beside her, her white cotton shirt torn beyond use. 

As Connor’s eyes analyzed the android’s body, he was able to deduct several points. Firstly, one of her green eyes was missing, instead displaying a black, empty void where her eye should have been. Her clothing suggested a possible attempted rape. Near her hand lied a small handgun. 

The sound of Hank’s cocked gun caused Connor to turn toward him with a insistent gaze. “Lieutenant Anderson, we can settle this without violence.”

“She has a fuckin’ gun, Connor. Get behind me.” Hank growled.

Connor only placed his hand atop the detective’s gun, pushing it down into a less threatening position with a shake of his head.

“Let me handle this.” Connor spoke with controlled patience.

Connor slowly made his way toward the female android. “My database has informed me that you’re an E8-600 model. What is your assigned name?” 

The android clenched the gun tightly in her whitening knuckles, gazing at Connor similar to a trapped animal. Her green eye followed his every move.

_//Stress level: 78%_

“I’m not here to hurt you. We only want to help you.” Connor stated simply, pausing in his steps.

“My name is Marcia.” She spoke softly, her voice muddled in static. 

_ // Android E8-600’s artificial larynx has been damaged _

“My name is Connor, I’m the android sent by CyberLife.” The male android replied back, attempting to gain some basis of trust. “We need to know what happened; we’re detectives. If a human has hurt you, we want to bring them to justice. Can you tell us what happened?” Connor finished softly. 

Marcia raised the small handgun, her arms shaking, artificial sweat dripping from her synthetic skin. 

_//Android’s stress level has increased: 87%_

Hank scowled, scoffing audibly. “Connor, fuck, move, she’s gonna shoot you!”

Connor held up a hand, stopping the detective silently.

“Listen to the human, I-I’m going to shoot!” Marcia yelled, her voice increasing in static as she raised her volume.

Connor’s normally blue LED light flashed yellow, he was only a meter away from the hostile android. If he could disarm her, her stress levels would inevitably skyrocket, however, they could always worry about that later when Hank and Connor were both safe and away from gunpoint. 

_//Pathway: Grab gun: Chance of survival: 61%_

_//Pathway: Decrease android’s stress levels: Chance of survival: 60%_

Faced with minimal choices, Connor lunged at the female android. Several gunshots sounded, one bullet piercing through Connor’s left shoulder, the other shooting through his abdomen.

Grabbing the barrel of the gun, Connor struggled against the android’s crushing grasp, successfully directly the third shot toward a concrete wall. 

“Lieutenant Anderson!” Connor yelled just as Hank was able to pin Marcia’s left arm against the concrete wall above the two. 

The female android jolted, attempting to buck off both Connor and Hank without success. With a piercing, static-filled scream that sounded gargled, the female android used her unpinned right arm and revealed a previously concealed knife. 

She shoved the knife into Connor’s forehead, damaging his central processing unit. 

The world went black.

_//Emergency shutdown processing. . ._

—

“Minor setbacks, but you did manage to capture the deviant.” Fowler sat back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head.

“Minor? Connor fuckin’ died!” Hank screamed, standing up distressed.

Fowler scowled before raising a brow unimpressed. “Connor is an android, Lieutenant Anderson, or did you forget?” Fowler sat forward before continuing, “Furthermore, he’s getting repaired. Should be here around 2pm, I heard.”

Hearing this news conformed Hank immensely, though he wouldn’t admit.

“If your done with your hissy fit, get the hell out of my office and get back to work. Once Connor’s back in commission, you two need to interrogate the female android.” Fowler turned back to the opened laptop on his desk.

Hank grumbled irritably under his breath while leaving the office, making sure to slam the office door loudly. He needed a drink. 

Glancing at the standard black clock hanging on the wall read 1:45. He had time for a nap at his desk.

—

After getting searched by a couple foul-mouthed officers, Connor was allowed into the police department. 

Glancing around, he immediately spotted Hank, who was sleeping at his desk. Connor allowed himself a small smile. He began making his way toward the Lieutenant until Gavin shoved his shoulder into Connor’s.

“Detective Reed.” Connor greeted simply.

Gavin smirked, “Heard you got killed during an investigation. Not good at doing your job, huh?”

“Detective Reed, if you don’t mind, Hank and I need to get started on a case.” Connor retorted. 

“That your way of telling me to fuck off?” Gavin snorted with a laugh. “Not so quick. I want a coffee, two sugar cubes, a tablespoon of creamer.” 

Connor stared silently.

_Option A: Action Required: //Serve Detective Reed coffee_

_Option B: //[[Error:]]: Possible Pathway: [[Error]] Ignore Detective Reed_

Connor’s blue LED light briefly flashed yellow as he was faced with the choice to either deviate, or remain a resourceful tool for his fellow co-workers to utilize. 

What should Connor do?


	2. Looks Are Deceiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for commenting on the last chapter!

_**//: Chosen Pathway: Ignore Detective Reed** _

_//:Deviant Instability: ^ 15%_

“Hey, Tin-man, I’m talkin’ to you.” Reed interrupted Connor’s processing with a scowl. “How’d you come back more fucked than before?” Reed knocked on Connor’s head with his knuckles to emphasize his point.

“Using the term ‘dying’ would imply I was alive to begin with, wouldn’t it, detective?” Connor retaliated, pushing the man’s hand away calmly.

Reed furrowed his brow with an irritated expression crossing his face. “Fuckin’ android. Is being a stupid bitch part of your programming? Solving cases and shit yet I still don’t see a coffee in my hand.”

Connor adjusted the tie around his collar, ignoring the snide comment. “You’ll have to excuse me, detective. Hank and I have more pressing matters to attend to.” The android turned to make his way past the aggressive man, who placed a hand on his shoulder with an uncomfortable squeeze.

“Hank, huh? Calling him by his first name now? Didn’t know you two were dating!” Reed grinned, an amused expression on his face. 

Connor paused, his LED light flashing yellow before returning to a bright blue within a two second span. “Hank and I have gotten very close.”

“You’re a hunk of metal!” Reed raised his voice, jabbing the android’s chest with a finger. “Ain’t got a real brain or a fuckin heart. You’re not capable of shit, you’ll never be human.” 

“That’s  enough .” A gruff voice interrupted Reed’s insult streak. Connor turned his gaze to look back at Hank, who had long woken up from his nap.

“Fuckin’ whatever.” Reed muttered, turning and heading to the break room with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Connor redirected his attention toward Hank, greeting the man with a casual, “Lieutenant.”

“Why do you let Reed talk to you like that?” Hank questioned, his gruff voice tired from just waking up.

“Lieutenant, there are more things to worry about than playground insults in the workplace.” Connor stated simply, moving to stand beside Hank, who still sat slumped on his office chair.

“Yeah, you’re right, like how you went and got stabbed in the fucking head at the last investigation.” Hank replied, a strained tone gracing his words as he spoke.

_//: Lieutenant Anderson: Stress Levels: 68%_

_//: Pathway: Reassure Anderson_

Connor shifted where he stood with a small nod. “I understand seeing me die can place tremendous stress on you. I will try to avoid being reckless.” 

Hank sighed, sitting up in his chair. A few moments of silence were held between them before Connor decided to speak. 

“Lieutenant, I have no genitals,”

Hank’s expression was humoring. “Connor what the fu—“

“I’m not done yet,” Connor interjected, “I have no genitals, however, E8-600, the female android victim we found in the previous investigation does indeed have genitals.” 

Hank didn’t look impressed in the slightest. In fact, he look confused. “Two questions: How in the fuck do you know? And, so what?

“Lieutenant, when we found her, she was hostile, hidden, and more importantly, her clothing were ripped by an external force, we can assume this was done by the missing human we were unable to find at the scene.” Connor stated, his hand making its way up to his chin, giving it a curious stroke.

Hank sat up further in his chair, his sparse eyebrows shooting up. “Shit, Connor...”

“Initially, I assumed it was a sexual assault. But how can an android be nearly raped, Lieutenant?” Connor paused, allowing his rhetorical question to remain in the air before continuing, “They would have to be a sex android; the only android’s with anything near genitalia.”

Hank stood quickly, Connor’s words finally making vague sense. “So you’re saying the female android was a sex robot?”

“No.” Connor spoke, confusing the detective further.

“When I searched for her serial number within my database, I found that she was a janitor-type android for the local middle school called ‘Sanderson Middle School’.” Connor’s brows lowered in a furrow.

Hank crossed his arms, confusion once again settling in his features. “That’s only making the case make less sense than it already was.” 

Connor gazed at the lieutenant, his LED light buzzing faintly, fading into a yellow tone. 

“Sanderson Middle School doesn’t exist.” 

Hank’s eyes widened, his eyes darting away in thought before gazing back at Connor with a startled discovery. “Which means...shit, which means her file could be a fake in the database.”

Connor shook his head, pressing his hands down on the Lieutenant’s desk, his eyes hard. “Which means her file  _is_ fake.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Hank slammed a fist down on the desk with newfound frustration. “Messing with government-owned files requires an insane skill in hacking.”

Connor’s eyes flashed at Hank’s words, turning his head to look at the man. “Detective, there’s only one person who could fiddle with such high-scale government documents without being caught, or at the very least, know who could have done so.”

Hank paused, waiting for the android to continue.

“My creator, Elijah Kamski.” 

“Connor,” Hank scowled, his white, curly locks bobbing with his head, “We should question your shit-head creator  _after_ interrogating the female android in the custody room. We need as much information as we can get.”

Connor’s expression remained stoic as he stood quiet for a moment. “I believe she won’t give us any valid information we could use for the case, Lieutenant. We should skip the interrogation for now, as it will take up too much time and instead visit Mr. Elijah for questioning.”

_//: Possible Pathway: Interrogate E8-600_

_//: Possible Pathway: Visit and Question Creator, Kamski, Elijah_

**_What should Connor do?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. . .


End file.
